The present invention relates to a connector and more particularly to a connector with a fluid seal.
To provide a fluid seal between parts of an electrical connector, for example, between mated male and female parts, a tubular rubber or plastic sealing element is generally used. This tubular element is placed between the mating surfaces of the male and female connector parts.